Wade Wilson
Wade Wilson is a mutant. He has superhuman strength, stamina, agility, reflexes, and a healing factor. He is an expert marksman, swordsman, and martial artist. When he was given mutations of other mutants he was called Weapon XI or the Deadpool. Biography ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine Wade Wilson is teamed up with Logan, Victor Creed, Fred Dukes, John Wraith, Chris Bradley, and Agent Zero on Team X. He is shown to be an excellent mercenary however his witty comments are his flaw, William Stryker even says "You would be the perfect soldier Wade, if it wasn't for that mouth of yours." When the team breaks up, Stryker experiments on him, giving him additional abilities, acquired from other mutants, such as optic eye blasts (from Scott Summers), teleportation (from John Wraith), technopathy (from Chris Bradley) and regenerative healing (from Wolverine). Stryker also seals Wade's mouth, gives him an Adamantium skeleton and two retractables arm blades and renames him Weapon XI - the mutant "Deadpool". After Logan frees the captured mutants, Stryker activates Weapon XI to fight Logan. In the ensuing fight, he is decapitated by Logan and falls into a nuclear reactor. [[Video:Deadpool secret scene in Xmen wolverine origins|thumb|220px|left|Deadpool's post-credit scene in ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine]] A post-credit scene shows the ruins of the building where Deadpool, Victor and Logan fought. Deadpool's arm is shown, as it slowly pulls its implanted blade back inside his body, then it moves further, in search. Deadpool's head is seen, mouth no longer sealed, opening his eyes and whispering a short "Shh", revealing that he is still alive. ''Deadpool Relationships *Wolverine: Deadpool is instantly hated by Wolverine and eventually at the finale of ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine, Wolverine eventually decapitates him, though he survives. *Victor Creed: At the finale of X-Men Origins: Wolverine, he joins Wolverine (so he gets the pleasure of killing him), and fights Deadpool. Behind the scenes *Deadpool was supposed to have only a cameo in X-Men Origins: Wolverine, but his role grew larger after Ryan Reynolds was cast. *Ryan Reynolds went through an intense training to match Hugh Jackman's physical form. *In the scenes featuring the Weapon XI, Ryan Reynolds does all the closeups and the standing shots, while Scott Adkins performs some of the dangerous stunt works. Appearances/Actors *Canon (2 films) **''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' (First appearance) - Ryan Reynolds (Scott Adkins - Stunts) **''Deadpool'' - Ryan Reynolds Trivia thumb|300px|right *In the comics, Deadpool is a mercenary who wears a red and black costume, uses a wide variety of firearms, swords, and knives in battle, uses a small device to teleport, has an unstable healing factor superior to Wolverine's, is mentally insane, and breaks the fourth wall. In the film, however, Deadpool's mouth is closed, his only weapons are long swords that come front his wrists, he only wears red pants and black shoes, can naturally teleport, fires Cyclops' optic blasts from his eyes, and shows no signs of insanity. In fact, Wade Wilson before his transformation to Weapon XI shares much more in common with the comics version of Deadpool, such as his mercenary status and comedic nature. *Weapon XI is mocked in the 2011 video game Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. If the player plays as Deadpool and beats Wolverine, he says, "And that's how you beat Wolverine, people... AND YOU DON'T EVEN NEED OPTIC BLASTS! MUAHAHAHAHA!" This is a reference to the fact Deadpool can fire Cyclops' optic blasts from his eyes in the film. *In Deadpool's comic book appearances he is known for breaking the fourth wall a trait he shows at the end of X-Men Origins: Wolverine after the credits. *Blade: Trinity director David S. Goyer was going to write and directed the film for New Line Cinema with Reynolds as Deadpool. *In 2011, it was announced that there will be created a Deadpool movie, with Ryan Reynolds as the main character which is aimed for 2014.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1431045/combined Producer Lauren Shuler Donner has stated it will be more faithful to the comics, discarding the Weapon XI incarnation seen in Wolverine.De Semlyen, Nick. The Future of the X-Men Franchise: Deadpool; Empire (2009-10-16) *In the credits Weapon XI is credited soley for as Scott Adkins, but Reynolds also played the character - he mentioned in an interview of how he managed to speak and drink, when his mouth was being "gone" meaning when he was portraying Weapon XI. Gallery ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' sword.PNG|Wade sharpening his blade. wade.PNG|Wade having a conversation with Logan and Victor. deflect.PNG|Wade deflecting bullets. Wolverine_-_WadeWilson.jpg|Wade cuts a bullet in half. bullet.PNG|Wade split the bullet. Ryan reynolds wade wilson.jpg|Wade in the village. wolverine29.jpg|Wade draws his swords to attack the villagers. Wolverine_-_WadeWilson2.jpg|Wade attacks villagers. 791909-cap005_super.jpg|Weapon XI is revealed. wolverine-trailer-mystery1-580x265.jpg|Wade attacks his former ally, Wolverine. 755172-dp_splicing3_super.png|As Weapon XI, Wade has his mouth sealed. XI.png|Weapon XI ready to decapitate Wolverine. X-Men-le-origini-Wolverine-Character-Poster-3.jpg|Promotional movie poster for X-Men Origins: Wolverine featuring Wade. Wade Wilson thumb.jpg|Promotional Image. 4386713018_68f4e22be2.jpg|Promotional Image. Deadpool2.jpg|Promotional Image. Wade by jak woman.jpg|Weapon XI in the game adaptation. References (Earth-616)| }} Category:X-Men characters Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Earth-10005 Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Characters with Teleportation Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Category:Characters with Agility Category:Former Heroes Category:Henchmen Category:Immortal Category:Team X members